


the story of the durin family

by Sidney90



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Kíli, F/M, M/M, Uncle Thorin, anorexia Fili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney90/pseuds/Sidney90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first time smut >.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was always the same, since their childhood, everyone bullied Kili. They said he was fat and ugly and would explode if he would eat so much. But there was always Fili, brave big brother, who cared the most for his little brother. When their parents past away they grew up by their uncle Thorin. Kili tried to eat away his grief and over the years he got a little plump around the middle. As he grow older he also got a few muscles and looks quite nice. Fili liked how his brother looks, he looked healthy, not like him….

Fili was differnt to his brother, he stopped eating when their parents past away. Fili was to thin, when he was naked Kili could see his ribs and every bone of his spine. Fili was ill, anorexia! But Fili didn´t care, he cared for Kili. As long as Kili was save and sound, he dosen´t matter. Till the day he past out in the shower, because he had not eat for the last three days. He hit his head on the wall and blacked out and tumbled lifeless to the ground. Kili found him a hour later, when he came home from his part-time job. Fili was laying on the cold floor, blood around him in the now cold water from the shower. Kili jumped into the shower and pulled his brother up. But Fili didn´t move…

That was the day that changed their life. Fili got professional help, he went into therapy. Kili was always there for his brother and cooked him all the meals he had liked so much as a child.


	2. Chapter 2

The worst time they had after Kili finished school. Fili got a low paid job as a photographer, only enough money for them to live in a really cheap apartment with only one extra room, their bedroom. They had to share a bed because of the money. Kili always wanted to study, he liked art.

One day when he came home from his part-time job at a little coffee-shop down the street, he already knew when he opened the door that something was wrong. When he came into the littel kitchen he called for his brother, but nothing. Kili heard the shower, so Fili was home and took a quick shower as always when he got home. Kili didn´t thought much about it, he got his brother a surprise, a new camera. Kili saved a bit of his payment from the coffee-shop to buy Fili a better camera. His brothers old one didn´t work that good any longer. After around ten minutes Kili started to wonder, they agreed that they would not shower longer than five minutes to save water and money.

Kili set the camera down on the small kitchen table and went to the bathroom. „Fili?“ No response from his brother, didn´t he heard him? When Kili obened the door his heart stopped for a second. His brother was laying on the floor, naked and the shower was still running. Kili jumped into the shower and pulled his brother into his arms. Fili was lifeless, no sign of life in the lean body. Than Kili realized that the water was ice cold and there was blood in the shower. Blood? Fili was injured! The cold water soaked Kilis clothe and the blood from the wound on Filis head mixed with it. He can´t lose his brother, he needed him, he was his suport. Kili stared to cry, he did not know how but he got Fili to the hospital and than called their uncle. They needed help!

When Fili woke up, the first he noticed was the dull pain in his head and than his brother. Kili was sitting near the bed, asleep with his head on his arms on the bed. Fili smiled weakly and noticed another person in the room, it was his uncle Thorin. How did he get here and why? Thorin explained him that he fainted in the shower and hit his head. Now he knew why the dull pain in his head. He also told him that Kili called him and asked for help. Fili knew he was ill and he needed help, but he never wanted to burdenhis little brother with his problems. He wanted to be the big brother, who will always be there for his littel brother. Thorin explained that they will move in with him and that Fili will go into therapy. Fili didin´t protested he only nodded and focused on his sleeping brother again.

That day change everything for them. Fili would needed much much time to get better, but he knew that his brother and his uncle would always be there for him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Fili was discharged from the hospital, Thorin and Kili brought him to Thorins apartment. They had used the time to get a nice room at Thorins apartment ready for Fili. A big and cozy bed for the weak blond to rest and regain his strength. Thorins apartment was big enough for all three of them, so Kilis got his own room as well. With enough space to concentrate on his art studies.

Thorin knew that his nephew lived in a cheap apartment, but he did´nt know that cheap. When he and Kili got there to pack the most important belongings of the boys, Thorin was shocked how bad their apartment looked. Kili saw how disgusted his uncle was and tried not to look him in the eyes. He was ashamed of their life, and becuase oft hat Fili got ill. His brother always refused to eat, because he didn´t wanted to eat to much so Kili didn´t have to starve. But Kili was healthy, he always ate leftovers from the bakery and always brought some of the daily leftovers home. But Fili never ate them.

Without speacking to much Thorin and Kili packed the important belongings and got them in Thorins SUV. It was not much, only a few clothe, some art tools from Kili and Filis camera. Thorin said they should left furniture in the flat, why not the bed was old and Thorin got them both a new one. With the last moving box in his arms Kili stand in the little kitchen. He would not miss this place, but there were so many memoris especially the one when he found his brother lifeless in the shower a few weeks ago. He began to cry and did´nt notice when his uncle came back to look after him.

It broke Thorins heart to see his younger nephew like this, Kili was always string but now he saw the little child again. The little boy wh lost his parents all these years ago and who had cry in his older brothers arms. Thorin approached h is crying nephew and took the moving box from his hands to put it on the floor. He hugged the boy and Kili slumped into his arms and let all his emotions free. They stood like this for nearly an hour, till Kili calmed down. “We should go home, Fili is going to miss us already.” Thorin said and kissed Kili on the forehead, as he had always when he was a child…


	4. Chapter 4

Because of Fili didn´t eat his stomach was not used to different kinds of food. Because of the anorexia his body didn´t got enough vitamins and he didn´t even had the strengthe to stand of his own for a few seconds. He was to weak and he needed help with everything. He felt bad about being a burden for Thorin and Kili. They knew that Fili would need help to learn how to eat right again. But his uncle and brother never complained about helping him. They did it because they loved him. The first nights Fili had lie awake and cry because he was weak, every time Thorin and Kili came to comfort him and calm him down. Thorin sat down on the bed and pulled his thin nephew in his arms, like he did when Fili was a kid and Kili cuddled up with them. Only to comfort Fili and to show him that they are there for him.

In the mornings it was Kili who had to get up first, for his new part-time job at a bakery. The owner was Bilbo, an old friend of Thorin. Bilbo knew about Fili and never was harsh with Kili. Bilbo was a gentle soul. Before Kili would leave for work he would check on Fili, if he needs something. But most of the times his older brother was still asleep. After Kili it was Thorin who got up in the morning and like his younger nephew he would first check on Fili. His older nephew was always already awake and was waiting for him. Thorin would help him with the necessary things in the bathroom and would bring him back to bed. He would cook Fili his favorite tea and would bring it with rusks and sweet biscuits to his bed. Fili was not allowed to be alone, so he would not hurt himself if the would try to get up on his own. Before Thorin left for work Kili always got home from the bakery, always with fresh bread rolls for his brother. He knew Fili liked them and Bilbo was always baking some extra bread rolls for Fili.

When Thorin left for work, Kili always cuddles up on his brothers bed to get some sleep. Fili didn´t mind his brother company, he liked it to have his younger brother around. When Kili was sleeping most of the times Fili was watching TV or reading a book. Fili missed being outside and taking pictures, especially with his new camera. Kili gave it to him when he got home from hospital and told him that he wanted to surprise him with it the day when he fainted in the shower. Since that day the new camera was sitting in the bedside table and Fili would take a picture of his brother when he sleeps on his bed. When Kili got home from the bakery he smelled of fresh bread and all kinds of cakes, biscuits, cookies and other delicious smelling stuff. Fili liked the smell and when he was better, he wanted to visit Kili at Bilbos bakery to get a taste of all the delicious smelling stuff.

After Kili had his nap he took a shower and cooked new tea for Fili. Than he got to his romma and took his scetchbbok and his pencils, and got back to Fili. He always wanted to drwa his brother, but Fili said no, because he didn´t want to see his brother drawing something disgustig like his to thin older brother. Kili was sad about it, his brother was not disgusting for him. But he respected his brother, so he never drawed him. Instead he drawed Bilbo in his bakery and his boss Bofur, from the bar where he sometimes works at the weekend and their parent, especially their mother and Thorin. Fili allways smiled at how dreamy his brother always looked at the finished drawings of their uncle. Thats why Fili could tell his brother had a little crush on their uncle and how he and Thorin looked at each other when they thought Fili would not notice it. But he did and he always had to giggle a little about how two grown man act like teenagers.

In the afternoon, around 4 pm Thorin got home from work. He was a businessman, always in expensive suits and his black hair always slicked back with hair gel. Thorin was running his own mining company, a coal mining company, Erebor Inc. But within half a hour the businessman Thorin in the expensive grey suit turned into the caring uncle Thorin in jeans and polo shirt. That was the time he cook dinner and after dinner Kili would go to the university for the evening courses. And on a good day like today, Thorin took Fili to the park. His iólde nephew needed to see more that his boring room, but only when he was strong enough to get out of bed. Thorin would help him to get dressed in warm clothe, because the days were getting colder and Fili could get sick really fast. Fili would take his camera and let Throin carry him down to his SUV. He was to weak to walk on his own, so Thorin got a wheelchair for him.. In the park Fili took photos of everything, the kids who played with the falling leaves, the little duck family which walks around at the little lake, the old couple what sat cuddling on a bench, the sky, the little lake, the last flowers of autumn and of Thorin. These photos were for his brother, Fili knew that Kili would like them. He would print them for his little brother so Kili could use them for templates for his drawings.

It was always past 10 pm when Kili got home from his evening courses, but he was clad to be home again. But today was one of the days when Kili got home earlier and the three of them had a little time for being a family. Fili would tell Kili about his time with Thorin in the park and Kili would tell Fili about what happened at the bakery this morning, about how Bilbo nearly burned some bread and how his evening courses sucked today. Thorin would only sit there and listen and smile at how clad he was that his nephew were with him now. They watched TV later and Kili felt asleep on Filis bed, wit hhis head in his uncles lap. Fili only grinned at his uncle, like he knew everything what was going on in his uncles head right that moment…


	5. Chapter 5

It was one of these day when Thorin had go to the office earlier and Kili was still working at the bakery. Fili had to alone at home till his brother got home from work. He would read one of his books, or watch TV, sleep a little more or would work on Photos he had made in the Park. But sometimes he only misses to walk around by his own, without the crutches or the wheelchair. And today was one of these days when he really missed to get on his own, visit the park by himself or visit Kili in the bakery. That was what Fili wanted to do since the day he moved in here with his brother, he wanted to see where Kili worked. Fili knew that his brother would not come home in the next hour and Fili really wanted to see where his brother worked. He took a deep breath and got out of bed. He changed into warm clothes, because it had snowed the last night, and got his camera, together with his keys and phone in his bag. When he got the crutches he hesitated for a second. Would it be to risky for him to go out alone? NO! He wanted to see Kili, so he walk out of the flat and out of the house. He knew where the bakery was, they had picked Kili up there once or twice, but he never got inside.

 

Today was a good day at Bilbos bekery, lot of costumers and a big order for a wedding. Bilbo was happy today and Kili was too. His brother was getting better and he ate more, and his uncle was always there for the brothers. Kili blushed a little at the thought of his uncle and Bilbo saw it with a knowing smile on his lips. Kili blushed even more and tried to hide in the oven. Bad idea thought Bilbo, but he only smiled about the young man. “Don´t worry your secret is save with me.” Said the littel curly haired man, than the little bell over the door rang, as always when someone would enter the little shop. Kili had to take care of the fresh breads in the oven, so Bilbo greeted the new costumer. A lean blond man with crutches and the same blue eyes like Kilis uncle had. “Hello?” Bilbo ask nicely. The blond man looked a little confused and didn´t said a word. Bilbo was a little worried. “Are you Mr, Baggings?” the man finally asked. Nice voice, a little like Thorins and Kilis and that pendant around his neck? It looks like Kilis? “Yes I am, and you are?” the curly haired man asked back.

 

"FILI???" it was Kili who came out of the bakery with the fresh breads into small the shop. Bilbo looked at his employee and than back at the blond man at the shopdoor. This was Kili older brother, Fili. Bilbo had to smile because the smile on Filis face was glorious. He had little dimples in his cheeks and his eyes sparkled with joy. Bilbo got over to the young blond man and asked him to sit down in the little dinette at the big window. "Here sit. You want coffee or tea?" Fili took the offer and sat down "Tea would be nice and one od your sweet bread rolls, their great." Fili smiled again, Bilbo liked that smile, it was like the morning sun. "Sure, nice to hear that you like them, it is an old family recipe. So tea and a sweet bread roll it is, no problem" Kili stand frozend in the doorway and was staring at his older brother. How did Fili got here? Alone? He put the breads down on the counter and rushed to his brothers side. "Fili are you alright? How did you get here? Are you okay? How are you feeling? Does Thorin know that you are here? And… " Kili saw that he confused his brother with all his questionsand stopped asking. "Sorry." Fili only smiled at his little brother, he knew he was worried but it was okay. "I´m okay Kili, I feel fine, really. I got here by my own and no Thorin is not with me, he is at the office." Kili looked amazed and confuded at the same time. "What by your own? Wow." Fili smiled again. Kili was aliitle broud of his brother and smiled back. "I brought my camera, I wanted to take a few pictures if you don´t mind?"

 

"No he won´t." It was Bilbo who brought the tea and the sweet bread rolls for Fili. "And I would love if you would take a few pictures for our big wedding order. You know I could show them around and perhaps could get new costumers." And a new warming smile on Filis face, Bilbo liked Kilis brother. "Sure it would be pleasure." It was nice time for Fili, he could do what he liked to do and he could see his brother smile. Bilbo was a nice guy and a great boss, Fili liked him and when Kilis shift was over the little curly haired man asked when he would come for a visit again. Both brothers hoped soon, they both knew that ever day Fili could get worse again but they hoped not. Half way home Fili got a little weak, it was a exhausting day for the lean blond and so his brither carried him home, piggyback. It looked a little funny and they giggled the whole way. At home Kili helped his brother to take a shower and got him back to bed.

 

"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"For not freaking out when I came to visit you."  
"I was a little worried at first, but you looked so happy and that made me happy. I like it when you smile Fili, your smiles are rare."  
"Thank you"  
"No problem brother, I will always be there for you."

 

Fili smiled again and they hugged. When Thorin got home from the office they told him about Filis little journey. He was little shocked at first but when he saw how happy his nephew were he could not be mad at them. He promised next time he would come with them and they would spent a nice day together. He sat down on the bed between the brothers and pulled both into his arms and they sat there like this for a moment. Only them as a family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time smut >.

It was one of these nights, when Kili couldn´t sleep. He felt warm, his skin tickled and his breath was quick. That was when he dreamed of his uncle, not the normal dreams about his childhood. He dreamed of lying in bed with his uncle, naked and sweaty. They were kissing and his uncles hands were all over his body. They were making love in his dreams and Kili always woke up with a hard-on in his pyjama pants or even worse a mess in his pants. He felt ashamed of his feelings, he could not look his uncle in the eyes, not even his brother. They would hate him, would think that he is disgusting. Every night when he had one of these dreams, Kili took a cold shower and was sitting on the cold showerfloor and would cry about his feelings for his uncle. What the young man didn´t know, was that his uncle and brother knew about his feelings. They heard him crying every night, but they didn´t want to scare him.

Kili knows that anal sex in missionary position isn’t too difficult, but it is very helpful to start with some gentle forplay. The idea of Thorin opens him up with his fingers makes Kili blush a lot, but in his dreams he likes it. Kili likes the missionary position a lot, it is surely the most enjoyable position for men, because it is the one that allows more intimacy. He likes the idea that the partners lie on each other, facing each other. It’s an intimate position that allows eye contact and a lot of bodily contact during sex. He dreams about Thorin on top of him, supporting his weight only on his arms and watches him. They look in each others eyes, blue meets brown. This position allows Thorin the pleasure of seeing his penis entering and leaving his partner’s body as he thrusts. Kili dreams of his eyes on him, on every part of his body. Thorins hands on his legs, his hips, his chest and his chubby belly. In his dreams Thorin loves to hold him around his hips, where he is chubby and soft. Kili would spread his legs and would allow Thorin to lie on top of him. They would kiss, because kissing is a big part, like this he could relax more. Thorin would guide his cock into Kili, inch by inch till they´re skin on skin. Kili would raise his hips a bit and would pull his legs upward and spread them, only to be as near as possible to Thorin.To get his partner fully inside, he raise his legs completely and circling them around Thorins hips. Like this he feels Thorin fully enter him and he would moan at each movement. Kili wants to know how it feels when Thorin would hit his prostate.

But like all the other nights he would wake up before he reach his orgasm, he jolts up in bed, panting and with a mess in his pyjama pants. As always he sneaks into the bathroom to take a shower and clean up his pyjama pants. Kili always hopes that his brother or even worse his uncle would not hear him, but this night Thorin heard him again and followed him. When he saw his nephew sitting on the showerfloor and crying he couldn´t hold back any longer. Still in his own sleeping clothe he enters the shower and sits down next to Kili. The young man sobs and Thorin pulls him into his arms. Like this they sat there till Kili was to exhausted and Throin would towel him dry, help him into new pyjama pants and bring him to his bed. His uncles bed! Thorin cuddles up with him under the covers and warms him up. The shower was to cold, like always and Kilis skin is cold as ice.

“Will you tell me what´s wrong? Why you wake up every night and take a ice cold shower? And will you tell me why you always scream my name?”

Nothing, his nephew stays quite, not a single word leaves his lips. The young man only shivers because he is still cold from the shower and his body warms up slowly. Thorin would not ask again, he didn´t want to scare Kili. Thus he lays there with his shivering nephew in his arms.


End file.
